Up to now, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose an air conditioning device having a layout in which a blower fan is disposed on an air flow downstream side of a heat exchanger within an air conditioning duct.
In the conventional art, an air conditioning wind that has been adjusted in temperature by the heat exchanger within an air conditioning duct is suctioned into the blower fan, and blown out in a radial direction, and the air conditioning wind blown out of the blower fan in the radial direction is blown out from a blowing port of the air conditioning duct.
In the conventional art disclosed in Patent Document 2, a heat core and an evaporator are disposed in parallel to two air passages, and a warm air heated by the heater core and a cold air cooled by the evaporator are suctioned into one blower fan and blown out in the radial direction. For that reason, a partition wall that separates a warm air passage from a cold air passage is disposed on each of a suction side and a blowing side of the blower fan.
On the other hand, in a vehicle air conditioning device having a layout in which the blower fan is disposed on an air flow upstream side of the heat exchanger, a vehicle air conditioning device of an independent temperature control system that controls air-conditioning of multiple zones within a vehicle interior, independently, and improves air conditioning feeling in the respective zones has been commercialized.
In the conventional art, after the air blown out of the blower fan flows in the two air passages in parallel, and is adjusted to temperatures different from each other in the respective two air passages by the heat exchangers, the air is blown into the multiple zones in the vehicle interior, separately.
In the conventional art disclosed in Patent Document 2, there is a time when the air suctioned into the blower fan stays in the fan without being immediately blown out. In other words, since it takes slight time for the blower fan to blow out the air after suctioning the air, a rotation angle of the blower fan when blowing out the air is different from a rotation angle of the blower fan when suctioning the air. For that reason, there is a risk that the warm air and the cold air which have been blown out of the blower fan may be mixed together.
In the case where the air conditioning device of the independent temperature control system is configured by using the conventional art disclosed in Patent Document 1, two air conditioning winds adjusted to temperatures different from each other are blown by one blower fan. For that reason, since the two air conditioning winds different in temperature from each other are mixed together after being blown by the blower fan, it is difficult to control the air conditioning in the multiple zones, independently.